


Before - During - After

by PeroxidePirate



Series: Things [4]
Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of "Things," in which Kel and Owen help each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

“Good thing Cedric has patrol tonight.” Owen named one of New Hope's sergeants. They'd gone to Owen's room, reasoning that folk were many times more likely to come knocking on the door to Kel's quarters for one reason or another.

“And if it's really something that can't wait until morning,” Kel rationalized, “they'll think of asking for you, next, so they'll find me anyway.”

They shared a look that said, _I hate war, but I'm a knight: I know I'm not supposed to think that, and I won't say it, but it's true._

They stood a few feet apart, suddenly awkward. But when Kel crossed the room and rested her hand against Owen's cheek, he put his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

He kissed her with a strangely passionless intensity, until she broke away and looked at him. “Do you really want to do this?”

“Yes,” he insisted, hugging her tighter. “I guess I'm scared, Kel. What if it's – what if _I'm_ no good?”

“When's your wedding?” she asked.

“What?” He was plainly startled by her question. “After the war, sometime.”

She ran her fingers through his curly hair – easy enough, since they were almost exactly the same height. “Not within the next year, then. Owen, we don't have to rush this.” She kissed him, gentle and slow. Every time his mouth began to open, she drew back, kissing with lips only. “Should we stop here?” she finally asked. “For today, anyway?”

“No,” he said, fiercely, and that time he kissed her properly.


	2. During

After the awkward beginning, Kel hadn't expected to want him like this. But once they started, really started, she couldn't stop. Touching, kissing, trying new things. It was a struggle to pause, now and then, and make sure Owen really wanted to continue.

“Yes,” he finally growled, pushing her down onto the mattress and thrusting his hips against hers. “I'm not going to change my mind. Stop asking!”

So she did.

.

“I'm sorry,” he said, not looking at her, when the first time was over quickly.

She nearly laughed, still enjoying the feel of his skin on hers. “It's early,” she said. “And I haven't taught you anything yet. Keep kissing me.”


	3. After

They'd agreed that she wouldn't spend the night. In the small hours of the morning, Kel tugged her shirt and breeches back on, gathered up her underthings, and tiptoed back to her quarters.

It seemed wrong to fall asleep alone, after everything they'd done, and knowing Owen also slept alone, just down the hall. It was silly to feel that way, though. They had also promised not to fall in love with each other – not to _mean anything_ by sleeping together – and Kel was definitely going to hold up her end of the bargain.

At dawn, though she'd barely slept, she made her sleepy way down to the mess hall.

Neal was already there, smirking at her over a bowl of porridge. One thing she'd learned about her best friend, over the years, is that he was better faced sooner than later. She made her way to his table, dropping onto the bench.

She began to talk before he could start to ask questions. “Yes, no, it's because of her, no, no, still no, and no.” She grinned.

“Kel!” He lowered his voice, almost whispering, though they seemed to be alone for the moment. “You and Owen? Are you crazy? What about his betrothed? Are you in love with him? Is he in love with you? Are you crazy? Is this going to be a regular thing?”

“Like I said: yes, no, it's complicated, no, no, I hope not, and maybe.”

He gave her shoulder a shove. “You changed your answer on the last one.”

“Did I?” Kel shrugged, and began to eat.


End file.
